


And it started like this

by BayLester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Astronomy, Fluff, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLester/pseuds/BayLester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>But what about peter reading astronomy books to stiles cause he is a huge space buff and loves Peter's voice and theres cuddles and tea made Peter's way cause its his way or no story time and they argue over stew length of tea and smooches fix all</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it started like this

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little different but I wrote what showed up in my head

"You know, Peter, I didn’t always love the stars." whispered Stiles softly while sitting in Peter’s lap and watching the sky.

"Hmm, and why is that? " asked Peter, put the book he was reading minutes ago down and locked their fingers together.

It was something after midnight, they were sitting in the backyard of Stiles’ house. That’s what they have been doing for months now. 

And it started like this.

«««««««««»»»»»»»»

It was dark and Stiles was crying. He told himself he wouldn’t but it was too late. Peter was barely breathing, blood slowly running down his face, head in Stiles’ lap. 

A single tear dropped on Peter’s lips. He opened his mouth to say something but it only started a coughing fit. 

"D..don’t say anything. You’ll only get worse. Help will get here soon."

"There’s no worse than this, Red. Well, maybe if you weren’t here." answered Peter in raspy voice. "Tell me something, anything."

"You know how they say there’s no other life in our galaxy? Well, who cares about that? The Sun is just one of over 100 billion stars in our galaxy, the Milky Way, and the Milky Way is just one of over 100 billion galaxies in the universe, just imagine how many of others populations could be out there? Isn’t that fascinating?

Hey, was there ever a werewolf in the space? Because with the better senses and that all, we could discover so many other things that normal people could have missed!” 

"I don’t think there…there ever was a werewolf in space, we stick together, old families, old money. Well, it’s not many of us left." 

"But doesn’t the Moon…call you?" wondered Stiles.

Peter laughed and then winced. The big hole in his stomach wasn’t healing properly, he needed a help as soon as possible.

"It’s like with a family. You don’t have to be with them all the time, just knowing they are there, for you, they give you the strength, it’s all that matters. 

Stiles started slowly running a hand through Peter’s hair. 

"I never thought of it that way. Do you feel any better? Did the healing start?" 

"Feels better, just don’t stop talking."

"This is the first time someone said it." Peter could see the shock in Stiles’ face. He laughed and moved a little. 

The Pack got there 10 minutes later. Everything was fine.

«««««««»»»»»»»»»

"You never really told me why do you like these books so much." said Peter after finishing another book.

"Besides hearing your sexy voice?" Smiled Stiles at him. "Well, it’s because of my mum. She used to love the stars and galaxies and the idea of unknown. She read me all those books before I went to bed." He answered softly when he remembered his mom. 

She had beautiful voice. 

And so does Peter. That’s why he makes him read the books. 

”Alright then. I don’t really mind.” 

"I know." Said Stiles cheekily and Peter bit his chin. "Ow! Bad dog! Bad!" chuckled Stiles and shoved Peter away. 

"One day, Red, when the zombie apocalypse you expect to come will happen, I will take you up there and we can see all the things you want." 

Stiles smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Peter kissed his forehead.

"I only want you, my big bad wolf." 

"…as long as we see the stars together…" 


End file.
